Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane Pie, commonly known as Pinkie Pie, is an earth pony from Ponyville and one of the main characters of the series. She is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work, or holding parties for various ponies. She writes and performs many songs, also has a toothless baby alligator pet named Gummy. She wields the Element of Laughter. __TOC__ Personality Pinkie is an outgoing, energetic pony who often displays a string of random, juvenile behaviors. She has a fondness for parties and has a tendency to throw them on a whim. Pinkie plays many instruments and frequently sings her own songs. Because of her randomness, however, some of the other ponies, even her friends, do not always take her seriously. Pinkie also has a comedic streak, shown in part two of the pilot where she laughs in the face of danger. She is somewhat of the town's resident prankster, as depicted in Griffon the Brush Off. Pinkie Pie would tend to go off-topic in various conversations, and she often displays bad manners while eating. Although she is sometimes perceived as nonsensical, Pinkie is actually very perceptive and possesses knowledge in topics that are foreign or overlooked by other ponies, such as parasprites in Swarm of the Century or simple alphabetization in Friendship is Magic, part 2. It is not clear whether Pinkie Pie's unusual behaviors and quirks are either authentic or deliberate. Regardless of Pinkie Pie's attributes, she is very friendly, and alway portrays an air of good humor. Pinkie is also very considerate, and would sometimes share good moral with other ponies, especially her friends. In Party of One, aside from her usual randomness, her personality switches to become the complete opposite of the normal Pinkie. Hubworld description Pinkie Pie is a free spirit who prances to the beat of her own drum. Actually, she prances to the sound of her own singing. She's playful and full of energy. She can talk till the ponies come home. She loves to invent silly songs, giggle, skip, and make her friends laugh. Small Skills Pinkie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower with a tendency to burst into song. She runs off to plan a party for Twilight Sparkle immediately after seeing her for the first time, and throws many more parties throughout the show. Her first party was thrown for her family according to her own telling in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. As for her singing and songwriting, the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Among her songs are Evil Enchantress, Cupcakes, Giggle at the Ghostly, Grand Galloping Gala, and You Gotta Share You Gotta Care, the latter provoking a particularly negative response from her audience. Pinkie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body, which is shown in Feeling Pinkie Keen. ''The ability, known as her "Pinkie sense" by her friends in Ponyville, goes largely unquestioned by Pinkie, which annoys the more scientific Twilight Sparkle to no end, making her literally burst into flames with anger. Twilight unsuccessfully attempts to explain this ability. The other ponies in Ponyville pay particularly close attention to Pinkie's twitches; anything her Pinkie sense reacts to could just as easily involve them. Pinkie also exhibits an ability to suddenly find books in an alarming and sudden method. In ''Friendship is Magic, part 2 and Sonic Rainboom, she stumbles across two books with information that Twilight requires at that precise time, garnering a response of 'how'd you do that?' from her fellow ponies. The first book was simply sorted alphabetically on Twilight's shelves; the second "fell on her face" when Dash crashed into Twilight's library. Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville, which explains her massive appetite for cakes and sweets. She assists Mr. and Mrs. Cake in preparing various baked goods. Her talents in cooking are questionable, as she has been shown creating highly unappetizing batches of cupcakes and muffins, though both were the fault of her temporary assistants: Apple Bloom--who has no experience with baking--and Applejack--who, while an excellent baker, at the time was half deaf from kicking trees, half insane from sleep deprivation, and generally out of her senses. When working on her own in Green Isn't Your Color, Pinkie decorates cupcakes that appear perfectly fine. At Twilight's welcoming party she enjoys cupcakes with hot sauce, though the spiciness of the rainbow in Sonic Rainboom overwhelms her. History Pinkie Pie tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles that she was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents. Her family's coats and manes are earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie experiences magnificent joy, and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother reveals her full name, Pinkamena Diane Pie. The Cutie Mark Crusaders end up unsure whether Pinkie's story is true or not, especially since she concluded by stating, "...and that's how Equestria was made, maybe someday I'll tell you how I got my cutie mark." Pinkie's hair reverts to its straightened state when she's depressed in Party of One. She suspects that her friends no longer like her, so she coerces Spike into telling this to her under duress. When he "confirms" her suspicions, her hair deflates and reverts to the way it's seen in her flashback. Later when she realizes her friends still love her, her hair explodes back into its customary shape. When she tries to style her hair in The Best Night Ever, it poofs right back to its customary shape as soon as it's taken out of the hair dryer. Relationships Twilight Sparkle – Pinkie and Twilight have a mutual friendship. Pinkie was the first pony Twilight met in Ponyville, and was thus the first to show interest in becoming Twilight's friend. Twilight Sparkle can get exasperated or even frustrated by Pinkie's randomness, but Pinkie takes her occasional outbursts in stride and doesn't get offended. Rainbow Dash – Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are very lively and energetic ponies, as well as being pranksters. Pinkie Pie is really impressed Rainbow Dash's flying skills, especially after performing the Sonic Rainboom, which inspired her to spend more time with Dash and become closer friends, overcoming Dash's reluctance to hang out with the energetic pony and forming a deeper bond. Rainbow Dash sometimes gets uncomfortable with Pinkie's enthusiastic persistence, but is also steadfastly loyal and willing to put up with Pinkie even when it looks like Pinkie was trying to replace her with a sack of flour.Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy – Pinkie views Fluttershy as a sensitive and kind pony, which is why Pinkie puts her off-limits for pranks, though Pinkie treating her as younger (despite Fluttershy being older) can occasionally annoy Fluttershy. Pinkie will not tolerate anyone harassing Fluttershy. Rarity – Pinkie Pie and Rarity have a friendly and encouraging relationship. They play 35 consecutive games of tic-tac-toe in Dragonshy, all of which Pinkie wins, and trade various quips and compliments throughout the episode. Mr. and Mrs. Cake – Pinkie Pie's superiors at Sugarcube Corner where she works. She lives in the apartment over their shop. They "love her as a daughter", according to the show's creator. Grandmother – The only mention of her grandmother was sung about in Friendship is Magic, part 2', '''when she states that her 'Granny Pie' gave her advice on how to deal with scary things in her life. Reflexivity There are several instances when Pinkie Pie shows awareness to the cinematic and cartoon elements of the show, so-called "breaking the fourth wall" between the stage and the audience. She reacts to fade-outs and iris-wipes, and often looks directly "at the audience". Though it was evident in the Winter Wrap Up song scene where most background ponies look at the viewers and in Hush Now Lullaby where Sweetie Belle actually stretches her neck to the screen (though, not looking directly at the audience), no other pony seems to do any of these actions as frequent. And even if others did so, it may be for the convenience of breaking out to song, unlike Pinkie Pie where she does it at a normal, non-spectacular basis. She is highly "cartoony", frequently performing cartoon-staple feats such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips are a lot like Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in ''Griffon the Brush Off where she pursues Rainbow Dash and comically appears right next to her wherever she goes. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck, and the many contraptions she uses to reach Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon The Brush Off are similar to Wile E Coyote's ACME devices that he employs in order to catch the Road Runner. And she usualy displays limitless energy (except at the begining of Part of One) Instances of reflexivity and cartooniness, episodes one through twenty-one. Pinkie-audience-awareness-1.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-audience-awareness-2.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-frame-awareness-1.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-2.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-3.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-4.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-5.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-iris-out-1.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-2.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-3.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-cartoon-staple-1.png|Doing a wild take Pinkie-cartoon-staple-2.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-8.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-3.png|Bulging her eyes Pinkie-cartoon-staple-4.png|Swallowing a food item whole Pinkie-cartoon-staple-5.png|Floating on an imaginary bench Pinkie-cartoon-staple-6.png|Crying rivers of tears Pinkie-cartoon-staple-7.png|Comically appearing next to her target Pinkie-cartoon-staple-9.png|Prop appearing out-of-frame Screen shot 2011-04-20 at 8.04.48 PM.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe. Appearances Pinkie Pie appears in all episodes so far except episodes eight, seventeen, and eighteen. Merchandise : See also toys, merchandise Pinkie Pie's likeness is used for several toys and appears on several T-shirts. Gallery :Pinkie Pie image gallery Trivia *Pinkie Pie is based on the Generation 3 pony of the same name. She maintains most of her personality and appearance, but with her mane, tail color and cutie mark changed. Previously, her body used to be pink, her mane & tail a lighter shade, and her cutie mark used to be 3 balloons with curved strings. Her new cutie mark matches Surprise's, a pegasus pony, but it's blue and yellow instead of purple. *According to Faust, Pinkie was going to be a pegasus pony in FiM, but ultimately remained grounded and her wings were given to Fluttershy, creating another interesting connection between the two ponies, aside from having the same voice actress. *Fluttershy says she is a year older than Pinkie, perhaps indicating they are the eldest of the six leading characters. *Pinkie Pie says "Silly" twelve times in episodes 1-19 *An animator on the show, John Irving L. Prudenciano, revealed that Pinkie's full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie a few months prior to the airing of The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *Interestingly, the voice actresses of Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) and Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy (Andrea Libman) have both voiced Marvel Comic's character, X-23. *Pinkie Pie has been noted by fans to break the fourth wall, by looking at the audience on several occasions as well reacting to the iris-wipe. References Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Cast